The aforementioned liquid sealing type of vibration control device is installed, for example, between an engine and a vehicle body frame of an automobile. When a large amplitude vibration is generated owing to irregularities of a travelling road surface, the liquid flows between both liquid chambers through the orifice, thereby damping the vibration by the liquid fluidization effect. On the other hand, when a fine amplitude vibration is generated, the liquid does not flow between both liquid chambers, but the elastic partition membrane reciprocates and deforms to damp the vibration.
In the liquid sealing type vibration control device of this kind, strange sounds (noises) are liable to be generated when the elastic partition membrane impinges on the lattice members. To cope with this, hitherto, the lattice members have been provided with radial ribs, as disclosed in JP Patent Application Publication 6(1994)-221368 A. And besides the elastic partition membrane has been able to be situated apart from the lattice members (cf. ibid., FIG. 4).